


[Podfic of] Four Times Merlin Cock-Blocked Arthur, and One Time He Didn’t / written by oxoniensis

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of Four Times Merlin Cock-Blocked Arthur, and One Time He Didn't by oxoniensis<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:28:29</p><p>He doesn't mean to the first time. Truly. It was an honest mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Four Times Merlin Cock-Blocked Arthur, and One Time He Didn’t / written by oxoniensis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times Merlin Cock-Blocked Arthur, and One Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



cover art by hermette

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dk2s0by6ni8ripultohrvy4str4dcwlm.mp3) | 26.3 MB | 00:28:29  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/43ti08a84m5pxk4sfp4cbboy7bj7u5in.m4b) | 12.3 MB | 00:28:29  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/four-times-merlin-cock-blocked-arthur-and-one-time-he-didnt).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
